


Loss

by etrinh



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrinh/pseuds/etrinh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Will, Mitchell isn't sure what he has left to live for. Luckily, Gideon thinks he can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story I've drafted up, hope you like it! I love writing for these two! :)

The sunset should have been beautiful, as indicated by the gradient sky, but the Atlas campus blocked Mitchell's view. Down below, ASTs were being tested in a concrete plaza while T-600 Titans were being driven in and out of repair/maintenance facilities. Mitchell let out a sigh as he watched the activity below, leaving himself to his thoughts. It had been only a month since Mitchell had encountered Irons at Will’s funeral, and a week since he’d accepted the offer to join Atlas Corporation. After meeting Joker, Gideon, Ilona, and the rest of the team, however, Mitchell was beginning to regret his decision. Every night, all he would dream about were the events in South Korea, and how he had failed to save Will, his best friend and brother. The guilt ripped him apart.

 _‘Why didn’t I pull harder? Why did I let him insert the charges? Why hadn’t I moved faster so that the Havoc launcher wouldn’t have taken off?’_ he thought.

Since arriving on campus last week, Mitchell had spent every night sitting on the rooftop of the residence building contemplating whether he was in a right state of mind when he had accepted Irons’ offer. Mitchell had experienced so much and the anger he felt about not being able to fight, about losing Will, had blinded his judgement.

 _‘Will wouldn’t want me to fight without him, what am I even doing here? I’m so selfish.’_ he brooded, miserably.

Suddenly, Mitchell caught sight of his soon to be captain, Gideon. He was a mysterious man and Mitchell wasn’t entirely sure if he trusted, or even liked him yet. Gideon was in the outdoor basketball court, playing a 3-on-3 match with Joker and Ilona on his team, all against three soldiers he’d never met before. The ball was passed to the captain by Ilona, with which he swiftly dunked.

 _‘Impressive.’_ Mitchell thought to himself.

After a few more minutes of gameplay, the teams stopped, taking a break off the court. Gideon stripped off his t-shirt which was drenched in sweat. Mitchell couldn’t help but swallow back, flustered by his captain’s now gleaming torso. Mitchell traced Gideon’s body with his eyes, stopping to inspect the Union Jack tattoo on his neck. Right then, Gideon lifted his head, appearing to meet Mitchell’s stare at the top of the roof. Blushing, the private quickly looked away, only turning back to make sure Gideon wasn't staring. Watching the teams make their way inside, Mitchell let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Before they entered, Mitchell noticed Ilona giving Gideon a fist bump and Joker consequently giving the captain a chest bump.

“Look at that, Will was right. The only thing worse than feeling lonely is realizing you’re surrounded by people.” Mitchell said aloud, catching himself by surprise. “What am I _doing?!_ ”

It wasn’t fair! Mitchell lost his arm, his best friend, and now he was left in this god forsaken complex to attempt and build himself back up again. His team didn’t talk to him, his captain was cold, and he felt … isolated.

 _‘What’s the point?’_ Mitchell thought to himself, furiously kicking a metal vent.

His mind flashed back to South Korea, hanging on for dear life as the Havoc launcher lifted off the ground.

 _“_ _We_ _’_ _re lifting off. You_ _’_ _ve gotta go, now!_ _”_   _Will shouted._

“I can’t.” Mitchell whispered.

 _“_ _Mitchell, we_ _’_ _re out of time. You'_ _ve gotta jump now!_ _”_   _Will pleaded._

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Mitchell said, climbing back onto the ledge of the roof.

 _“_ _It_ _’_ _s okay. I_ _’_ _ll see you on the other side._ _”_   _Will reassured._

“See you in a sec.” Mitchell replied, closing his eyes.

A light breeze rustled the hair over Mitchell’s face. He found the loud hum of the equipment below to be oddly calming. Before he could gather up the courage to step forward, a pair of hands quickly grabbed him by the waist, pulling him down. Both Mitchell and the unknown saviour landed with a thud, the private’s body being cushioned by the person underneath him.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, private?!” shouted the man underneath him.

“Gideon?” Mitchell asked, recognizing his captain’s accent. He quickly jumped onto his feet, turning to face his captain on the ground. “Gideon, you fucking bastard!”

Without thinking, Mitchell straddled himself over his captain, throwing two clean punches across Gideon’s face.

“What the fuck? What the _fuck,_ Gideon?! Why did you do that?” he shouted into his captain’s face.

Gideon attempted to steady his vision, which was blurred from Mitchell’s punches.

“You bloody twat, who the fuck do you think you are?” Gideon growled, throwing Mitchell off his body. He pushed the private up against the side of the ledge of the roof. “I ought to kill you for that, never mind letting you stay in my squadron!”

“Do it!” Mitchell cried. “Throw me off the roof, I don’t care.”

He grew limp in Gideon’s grasp, shoulders dropping in despair.

“I’ve lost everything,” Mitchell continued, “it wouldn't matter anyway.”

Gideon’s entire demeanour changed, seeing the private broken in front of him. Mitchell was shaking violently, unable to hold in his sobs. Gideon had never had anyone break down in front of him like this before. It wasn’t the same as watching someone being in pain from battle or torture. Gideon had encountered that kind of pain a number of times in his life. This was different. The torture being inflicted on Mitchell was self-induced and if someone didn’t intervene soon, it was going to take him alive. Sighing, Gideon decided to speak up. 

“Mitchell, don’t say that.” Gideon said. “I care about you.”

“No you don’t,” Mitchell shouted, pushing Gideon away, “you don’t even know me!”

“Look, I know we may not have gotten off to a great start, Mitchell. I know I seem cold. It’s how I enforce my authority. But you have to know that all the men under my command are my responsibility. I care for all of them, and no man ever gets left behind. You have to believe me.” Gideon explained. “Irons told me that you were Will’s best friend. I can’t imagine what it feels like to lose your best friend, but-”

“No, you don’t! So stop trying to sympathize with me, I don’t want your pity!” Mitchell shouted, turning away. 

“I don’t know what it’s like to lose a best friend because I’ve never had one. I always distance myself away from people because I’m afraid that if I lose them, I won’t know how to recover.” Gideon stated. “I’m willing to chance that with you.”

Mitchell immediately turned around, shocked at what Gideon had said.

“Mitchell, you’re extremely skilled as a soldier, one of the best I’ve ever seen. I’m seriously impressed, you know.” Gideon added cheekily.

“You told Irons that I was no good in the simulator earlier today.” Mitchell pouted.

“That’s what captains fucking say! Look, if it bothers you, I’ll stop. I want to get to know you, Mitchell. Please give me a chance?” Gideon pleaded.

“Gideon, I want to. But the thought of becoming friends with you, and then possibly losing you, scares me half to death.” Mitchell stated, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Mitchell, I literally almost just lost you. Nothing’s for certain, but you have to trust me. Even if you don’t want to get to know me that’s fine. But we can’t work together if you think I’m out to get you.” Gideon said.

Mitchell wasn’t sure what to think anymore. Defeated, he plopped himself down on the ground, staring at his hands.

“There’s a seminar on AST safety tonight, so everyone is going to be in the atrium. Want to take advantage of this and grab a drink off campus? I’ll brief you on what you need to know later, don’t worry.” Gideon suggested.

Mitchell looked up at his captain who was reaching out a hand. Mitchell also noticed that Gideon had yet to put his shirt on. The disappearing sunlight was casting shadows across Gideon’s strong muscles. Meeting Gideon’s eyes, Mitchell noticed the slight cut on his captain’s face that he had made from his punches earlier. Almost immediately, regret washed over him.

“Mitchell?” Gideon asked.

Grabbing Gideon’s hand, Mitchell pulled himself up. Staring at Gideon’s face for a brief moment, he pulled his captain in for a tight hug. Without realizing, Mitchell started crying again.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you mate.” Gideon whispered, running his fingers through Mitchell’s hair.

* * *

Stumbling out of the bar, Mitchell tripped, catching himself on a lamp post. 

“Woah there, watch yourself Mitchell!” Gideon exclaimed, catching the private with both hands.

“Sorry, I guess I bit off more than I can chew.” Mitchell stated, blushing.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Gideon said.

Mitchell straightened himself out, turning to stare at Gideon.

“You know, you look really good under the light from this lamp post.” he joked.

“What the-, what the fuck are you going on about, mate?” Gideon asked, confused.

Mitchell gently pushed Gideon up against the side of the bar and kissed Gideon on the cheek.

“Oi, fuck that hurts, mate.” Gideon shouted, rubbing the cut on his face.

Mitchell backed off, not wanting to upset his captain.

“Hey, Mitchell, it’s fine. I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Gideon joked.

Walking forward, Gideon kissed Mitchell softly on the lips.

“Let’s take this slow, I don’t want to make this weird.” Gideon explained. “I’m glad you let me take you out tonight, Mitchell.”

Mitchell smiled sheepishly at his captain, still buzzed from the alcohol.

“Thank you for offering, captain.” Mitchell said, standing at attention.

“At ease, soldier.” Gideon chuckled to himself.

Grabbing Mitchell’s hand, he started to walk Mitchell back to campus. 

“Also, you’ve got to work on checking me out, mate. It’s a little obvious!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it's much appreciated! Let me know what you think!


End file.
